thesarahjaneadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith
The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith the third episode of Series Three. It guest stars David Tennant as The Doctor Plot Part One Sarah Jane was leaving the house for weird reasons very often and Clyde, Rani, and Luke decided to find out what she was up to. They follow her and find she is on a date. When the kids are leaving, Clyde hears a distorted TARDIS, but doesn't know what it is. When Sarah Jan comes home, she finds out the kids were spying on her. She says she was about to tell them and that his name is Peter Dalton. She forgives them. After Sarah Jane leaves the attic, Luke also hears the TARDIS sound. Peter comes to Sarah Jane's house and Rani, Clyde, and Gita try to spy. A parcel has been delivered to Sarah Jane and Rani takes it for her, but it moves. At Rani's house, a small thing with many eyes comes out of the box and goes on a brief rampage. When K9 is attracted by it, Peter sees him, but Luke says K9 is a toy. K9, Rani, and Clyde capture the thing and Mr. Smith sends it home. Meanwhile, Sarah Jane, Luke, and Peter go out and Luke and Peter bond. Two days later, Peter proposes to Sarah Jane. She accepts, but when she puts the ring on, it glows red. Meanwhile, Rani and Clyde go to Peter's house, only to find that it's deserted. Back in the attic, Clyde tells Sarah that Peter may be more than he seems. She simply says a=she knows the house is empty and now, Peter lives in a flat closer to work.She then tells the gang that she and Peter are getting married in two weeks. She seems to be controlled by the ring. Mr. Smith tries to tell her about alien activity in the ring, but she deactivates him. She says she doesn't want to deal with aliens anymore and may never tell Peter about her secret life. On the wedding day, Clyde says it was arranged too fast. Luke gets angry and says Clyde's projecting his anger at his own father, Paul Langer, onto Peter. Luke asks why none of Peter's family members are attending, and Peter says he has no living family. Sarah Jane and Rani arrive in a limousine and the boys say they look beautiful. Clyde reveals K9 is at the wedding, which makes Luke angrier. The registrar says anyone who wants to should object now and the Tenth Doctor bursts through the doors, shouting, "Stop this wedding now!" Everyone is confused and he firmly repeats to stop the wedding. Wind begins to blow in the room and K9 comes out, saying he detects alien activity. The Trickster appears in a white gown and disappears with Sarah Jane and Peter. Part Two As Luke, Clyde, and Rani wake up, the Doctor says hello and introduces himself to those he hasn't met. They, plus K9, are the only people left in the hotel. The building is trapped in a white void where one second keeps repeating over and over. The Trickster had cut them off from the world and the TARDIS, which can't materialize. The Doctor figures out that Sarah Jane is trapped the same way they are, but in another second. The Trickster separated them so they couldn't help Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane realizes what's going on and takes off her engagement ring, seeing it's been controlling her. Peter calls the Trickster "the Angel" and says the ring would make sure the wedding went well. He says that Sarah Jane accepted the proposal without influence. The Trickster came to Peter after he fatally fell down the stairs. The Trickster offered Peter his life and the love he never had. Sarah and her friends will be returned to the real universe when she says "I do." While looking for a way out, the Doctor faces the Trickster and says he's the Pantheon of Discord, aliens from another universe trying to break into this one and driving in chaos. The Trickster shows his own knowledge of the Doctor. He says that Sarah Jane's wedding will begin her new life and she'll forget about saving the world from aliens. He also mysteriously says that the Gate is waiting for the Doctor. The TARDIS appears, locking onto it's pilot. The Doctor says that the artron energy from the TARDIS can be used to fight the Trickster and gets on the TARDIS. But, Clyde, Luke, and Rani fault to get on. The TARDIS and the Doctor are cut off from the hotel. But, Clyde gets charged with artron energy, allowing him to fight the Trickster in the void space. The Trickster's power is disrupted by Clyde's attack. The Doctor and the TARDIS reappear in Sarah Jane's second and he reminds her there's only one way to end the Trickster's deal. He tells Peter that he's a good man and how sorry he is. The Trickster and Clyde appear, both weakened by Clyde's attack. Sarah Jane tearfully tells Peter that the only way to stop the Trickster is to take back the deal, even though it will kill Peter. Peter really died in the accident. He is living a half-life that will become fully real when Sarah Jane marries him. The Trickster says Peter's too weak to make the decision, but Peter says being with Sarah Jane has made him stronger and that they are the perfect match for each other. Peter ends the deal and throws the ring at the Trickster who bursts into flames, screaming. Peter and Sarah Jane say they love each other before he disappears forever. The two seconds merge together and everyone, minus Sarah Jane, huddle together as time moves forward. They return to the hotel the moment before the Doctor's arrival. The Doctor isn't there and neither is Peter. Nobody but Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Rani, and K9 know what happened. Everyone else is confused as to where Peter's gone and Sarah Jane tearfully says the wedding's off. Later, Sarah Jane is alone in the attic with Mr. Smith. She is joined by Luke, Rani, and Clyde who comfort her. The kids are sad the Doctor didn't say goodbye, but Sarah says he doesn't a lot. Then, the TARDIS appears. The Doctor says he wouldn't leave without a goodbye. The kids want a look in the TARDIS and he angrily says, "The TARDIS? My TARDIS?" Then he mildly adds, "'Course you can, yeah." However, Sarah Jane says no to a ride since they were grounded by the Judoon and their parents would never forgive her. When Sarah Jane and the Doctor are alone, they think about their first goodbye, 30 years before, when each told the other not to forget them. The Doctor tells Sarah Jane she still has an incredible life ahead and they may see each other again. Then he leaves. Cast *Sarah Jane Smith *Luke Smith *K9 *Clyde Langer *Rani Chandra *The Tenth Doctor *Gita Chandra *Haresh Chandra *Peter Dalton *The Trickster *Mr. Smith Enemies *The Trickster's Brigade **The Trickster **Peter Dalton (redeems himself) Trivia *Maria Jackson was unable to attend the wedding due to school and her father's work Notes and Triva Rumours To be added. Filming Locations To be added. Mistakes To be added. Continuity To be added. External Links To be added. References Category:The Trickster Stories Category:K9 Stories Category:The Doctor Stories